Red Convertible
by mabelreid
Summary: One Shot set a year in the future. The team has gathered for Emily and Andrew's wedding. Reid has an announcement to make that will change everything.


**_Disclaimer: please see my profile_**

**_A/n this takes place a year after "Truth or Dare." If you are a fan of NCIS, then you'll see that it is a bit of a crossover, but I'm not putting it into that category for obvious reasons. Feel free to guess the identity of the woman at the end. This is how I'd like to see Reid's last scene with the team in one possible future_**.

_**RED CONVERTIBLE ** _

Reid surveyed the group around him as they enjoyed Emily's wedding reception. Once again, Rossi had offered to pay for the party, so they gathered at his home in the flower-laden back yard. Reid breathed in the smell of spring flowers and the garlands of lilies and roses that Emily loved, and which decorated the tables set up around a makeshift dancefloor.

"Why aren't you dancing?"

Reid looked up to see Rossi standing at his elbow. The older man smiled, and the happiness that filled his eyes since his marriage to Krystall made Reid grin in response. "I did," Reid argued. "I danced with Emily, Kristen, Krystall, and Garcia.

"You haven't danced with JJ."

"She's busy."

Rossi raised an eyebrow. "It's been a year, Spencer. I know this because I had to remember my anniversary or risk my wife's wrath. When are you going to have it out with her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dave."

Rossi shrugged. "All right, but you should know that if I can see it, the others can see it."

Reid sighed. "It's over, Dave. It has been for years. There's no reason to dredge it up now."

"You mean that JJ loves you and it shows for the first time since I've known you."

"Why are you profiling us? I thought you were retired, Dave."

"Stop deflecting and talk to me."

"Yes, JJ told me that she's always loved me. It happened during the Truth or Dare murders last year. She didn't want to reveal her secret, but it was that or risk my death or the death of the other hostages. She had no choice."

Dave nodded his head as the music changed and some of the dancing couples left the area for their tables. Reid noticed JJ looking over at him, but he refused eye contact.

"She didn't have a choice then, but you both have one now."

"Dave, we've talked to each other. We _know_ how it has to be. She has two kids. I refuse to break up her marriage. I won't do that to Henry and Michael. It's over. If JJ continues to love me, that's her problem. My feelings have changed."

"Okay, so why won't you dance with her?"

Reid was about to speak when Garcia came over. "They're going to cut the cake. Come on."

Garcia took Reid's hand and tugged him away. Once again, as if in a repeat of a year past, he watched Emily and Andrew cut the cake, share slices and get their pictures taken. He listened to toasts, and even dance with a couple of Emily's single friends. He fended off one of her male friends that tried to pick him up and did his best to ignore JJ.

An hour later everyone had left because there was no couple to see off. Emily and Andrew had decided to wait two weeks to embark on their honeymoon due to work conflicts that couldn't be postponed. When everyone but the team and their partners had left, Emily caught his eye, and he sighed. It was time.

Reid stood up and got their attention by banging a spoon on his glass. "Um, guys. I have something to say."

"Make it quick," Rossi said.

The other's laughed until they saw Reid's serious face and then silence fell except for the breeze rustling the leaves in the trees and the fluttering of candle flames on the tables. "I don't know how to say this except for saying it outright. I'm leaving the BAU, effective immediately."

No one spoke, but JJ did catch his eye, and he knew she wondered if he were leaving because of their continued tension. He tried to convey to her that wasn't the case, and she seemed to understand because he saw her body language relax and she took Will's hand.

"Why," Tara asked into the stunned silence of the group.

"Because I've finally burnt out. I've had enough of killing and watching others die. I need to do something different. I've spoken to Emily, and she's accepted my resignation. I'm sorry to do this at her reception, but I couldn't think of a better place other than work, and I couldn't face it at work."

"It's okay, Spence," Emily said. "You know I love you."

"Yes, I do. I know you all do, but I _have_ to go. I've been offered a position in the Criminal Justice Department at UVA, and I've accepted."

"We'll miss you, Sweetcheeks. I wish you wouldn't go."

"I know, Garcia and I'll miss you, too but it's time for something different."

He sat down and watched the others talk. He spoke to Matt, Luke, Tara and even to JJ. She had tears in her eyes when he finally caught up with her. "Can't believe you're leaving, Spence."

"I have too, Jennifer. It's time."

JJ nodded. "You know you're always welcome. Henry and Michael love, you."

"Yeah, I love them too."

"Congratulations," Will said as he approached. "I know Jennifer will miss you at work. I hope she told you that you're welcome with us anytime."

"Yes, she did. Thanks, Will."

Reid stood apart from the group again when Rossi approached. "Is that why you wouldn't dance with JJ?"

Reid smiled and shook his head. "No, Dave."

His cell phone beeped, and he read a text that made him smile. "Look, I have to go, and I'd like to get out of here without an audience."

"If that's the way you want it." Dave hugged him and kissed his cheeks. "Buena Suerte, my young friend."

Rossi and Krystall walked him to the door and stood there as he hurried down the walkway to a red convertible that sat parked on the street. The top was down and in the light of the street lamp, they saw a beautiful blonde behind the wheel. The woman turned as Reid entered the car and accepted his kiss. They drove away, and Rossi said. "That's why."

"What?"

"I'll tell you about it later. Come on, let's get back to the party."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Thanks for picking me up," Reid said.

"You're welcome, Spencer. I'm officially on personal time for the next two weeks."

"I'm sure they'll miss you at the Navy Yard."

"Perhaps, but I needed to get away. You know what I mean."

"Yes, I do."

"So, where to?"

"Surprise me," Reid said and laughed as she accelerated onto the interstate and into the night.


End file.
